The Pythons
by Beathebest113
Summary: Tanika was kidnapped at the age of 10 and brought to a cult called The Pythons. After living there for 2 years, she is given the task to kill a politician, which is a death sentence for anyone who tries to complete it. Fed up, she decides to escape with her friends. However, the escape plan is flawed, and after one of her friends is killed, Tanika is caught.


Table Of Contents

Scene 1 - Page 5

Scene 2 - Page 7

Scene 3 - Page 9

Scene 4 - Page 12

Scene 5 - Page 14

Scene 6 - Page 16

Scene 7 - Page 17

Scene 8 - Page 21

Scene 9 - Page 24

Scene 10 - Page 28

Synopsis

Tanika wakes up to Hayden banging on her door, upset that she had slept in. He tells her to round up the recruits and bring them to the auditorium. Echo enters and tries to tell Tanika about his and Madison's plan to escape, but Tanika refuses to hear about it. Tanika gets the recruits and brings them as told, and the announcement begins. Hayden reveals that he has assigned Tanika to kill a politician, a mission which is regarded as a death sentence. Tanika retaliates, and after talking to Echo and Madison again, decides to try and escape. While walking out of the room, the three run into Hayden and after trying to hide Tanika and distract him, the three run off, being chased by Hayden until they are pulled into a closet by Olivia and Isabelle, two of Echo's friends. The five kids plan out their escape and start pulling it off, until they end up on the roof. Isabelle freaks out and jumps off of the roof, getting shot and killed by a turret in her attempt to run away. The group uses items that Olivia collected from the closet to disarm the turrets, however a camera catches Isabelle's body and someone sounds an alarm. Masters come out in all directions, including Hayden. Tanika spots an opening and they all run to it, and make a break for it. Tanika gets separated and is found by Hayden, him dragging her back, kicking and screaming. Everyone else makes it alive, and Tanika's body is later found.

Characters

 **Tanika** \- An obedient assassin with the Pythons Organization who will one day become their saviour

 **Madison** \- An unruly, dramatic member of the organization

 **Echo** \- A brave rebel determined to escape from the institution

 **Hayden** \- Tanika's master and training coordinator at the Pythons Organization

 **Olivia** \- An athletic female member of the organization

 **Isabelle** \- A quiet female member of the association

 **Pupils** \- the students who train with the Pythons

 **Recruits** \- The newcomers to the organization

 **Masters** \- The adults that train the pupils in the institution

 **Headmasters** \- The "kings" of the organization, who oversee the entire operation

 **SCENE 1: TANIKA'S BEDROOM**

 _(Shadows display various fighting poses, TANIKA is shown in bed,_

 _having a nightmare. She wakes up suddenly, to the sound of banging on_

 _her door.)_

 **HAYDEN**

 _(Banging on the door)_

Tanika! Get up, you're late!

 _(TANIKA notices what had happened, and rushes to get changed, brush_

 _her hair, etc.)_

 **TANIKA**

 _(Panting, out of breath)_

J-just a moment, sir!

 _(TANIKA finishes getting ready, and rushes to the door, swinging it open to reveal an extremely angry HAYDEN.)_

 **HAYDEN**

What the hell took you so long? You were supposed to be up over an hour ago!

 **TANIKA**

I'm sorry, sir. I just slept in, that's all. It won't happen again.

 **HAYDEN**

It better not. You don't want to end up in the punishment room, do you?

 _(TANIKA blushes and looks away, HAYDEN grabs her by the chin, roughly forcing her to look at him.)_

Do you?

 **TANIKA**

No sir.

 _(HAYDEN lets go of TANIKA'S chin, smiling.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Good. Now, get the recruits to the auditorium, then meet me backstage. I have an announcement to make. Understood?

 **TANIKA**

Yes sir.

 _(HAYDEN exits. TANIKA paces.)_

God damn, these nightmares are getting worse. What am I supposed to do?

 **ECHO**

Psst! Psst!

 _(TANIKA looks at her door, spotting ECHO peeking through over dramatically. She chuckles to herself and rolls her eyes. ECHO laughs at this.)_

 **TANIKA**

What do you want, Echo?

 _(ECHO quickly enters, running over to TANIKA.)_

 **ECHO**

Madison and I were talking, and we think we found a way to escape!

 **TANIKA**

Well where is she?

 **ECHO**

In the punishment room.

 _(TANIKA sighs)_

I know, as usual. So, what do you think?

 **TANIKA**

I already told you, I'm not gonna try to escape! Did you see what happened to the other kids that tried? Their families were killed! They were tortured for days, and left to die. Do you think that's what I want? I'm not gonna risk everyone's life just so that I could have a slim chance of escaping this hell hole. Stop coming at me with these crazy ideas; they're never gonna work.

 _(TANIKA walks past ECHO, towards the door.)_

Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.

 _(TANIKA exits, ECHO starts chasing after her. )_

 **ECHO**

Tanika! Tanika, wait!

 _(ECHO exits)_

 **SCENE 2: THE RECRUIT'S DORM**

 _( The RECRUITS are shown lounging about their dorm. Some are playing hand games, others are practicing gymnastics, or joking. A very casual environment. TANIKA barges through the door, causing everyone to stop what they're doing and stand straight, in a soldier like position.)_

 **TANIKA**

What the hell were you doing?

 _(TANIKA walks around the children, stopping at some to fix their posture. Her posture is dominant, much like her master.)_

Line up, all of you.

 _(The RECRUITS quickly form a line in front of TANIKA, as she continues talking)_

Master has an announcement for you. Make sure you all are on your best behaviour-

 _(She looks at the child in front, RECRUIT #2)_

Or else.

 _(RECRUIT #2 looks away, causing TANIKA to grab their chin and force them to look at her, copying HAYDEN again.)_

Pay attention, sweetheart, or it's to the punishment room.

 **RECRUIT #1**

 _(Whispering)_

I betcha if I blink the wrong way, I'd get sent there.

 _(TANIKA hears this, and calmly walks over to RECRUIT #1)_

 **TANIKA**

Oh no, you wouldn't get sent to the punishment room for that…

 _(TANIKA grabs RECRUIT #1'S arm and drags them to the front)_

but smart asses get sent there so fast it makes their disobedient little heads spin.

 _(TANIKA shoves RECRUIT #1 towards the door, roughly.)_

You better get there before anyone else does, or you're dead!

 _(RECRUIT #1 runs off stage. TANIKA turns to face the other RECRUITS.)_

Let's go, before anyone else gets a smart idea.

 _(TANIKA leads the RECRUITS offstage.)_

 **SCENE 3: THE AUDITORIUM**

 _( The RECRUITS and the PUPILS are shown sitting organised in straight, clean lines, with MASTERS standing at both sides of each line. Above and hidden, HAYDEN waits, patiently. TANIKA enters formally.)_

 **TANIKA**

Hello, sir.

 **HAYDEN**

What took you so long?

 **TANIKA**

The recruits were unkempt when I walked in, so it took some time to get them situated.

 **HAYDEN**

You realise that this reflects on you poorly.

 **TANIKA**

Yes sir, I do.

 **HAYDEN**

Very well then. Stand proud apprentice, the presentation is beginning.

 _(TANIKA stands like a soldier as she and HAYDEN are revealed to the audience, as cheers erupt. With a move of his hand, HAYDEN silences the audience.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Welcome, all. It is with great pleasure that I speak to you all here today, for we celebrate a momentous occasion. As you all know, a group of powerful outsiders have been foiling our plans, disregarding our religion and plotting against the Python.

 _(The crowd erupts in boos, HAYDEN quickly shushing them.)_

Until now, we have had no luck in stopping them. However, the masters have had a breakthrough, and we are ready to fight back! We will be sending in one of our top spies to kill these so called "politicians". She will bring honour to our entire organisation. So, without further adieu, please allow me to introduce:

My own apprentice!

 _(The crowd erupts in cheers as a spotlight is placed on TANIKA. She backs away, shocked and afraid.)_

 **TANIKA**

W-what?!

 **HAYDEN**

Stand proud, apprentice. Now!

 _(TANIKA reluctantly resumes her position and the crowd continues. )_

 **HAYDEN**

Thank you all and goodnight!

 _(The two are once again hidden from the audience, and HAYDEN takes this opportunity to push TANIKA up against the wall in anger.)_

 **HAYDEN**

What the hell, Tanika? You ruined my entire announcement? How dare you cower away in fear, when you've been given such an honour?

 _(In a fit of bravery, TANIKA responds)_

 **TANIKA**

Honour? Honour? This assignment isn't an honour, it's a death sentence! I never asked for this! I never wanted this! If you had even mentioned it to me beforehand, I might have been able to put on a brave face for the announcement - but you couldn't even do that! Of course, I wouldn't expect you to; you don't think about anyone but yourself!

 _(TANIKA pushes past HAYDEN in anger and storms off. HAYDEN is taken aback.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Oh she is so dead.

 _(HAYDEN walks offstage after TANIKA as the audience exits.)_

 **SCENE 4: TANIKA'S BEDROOM**

 _( TANIKA bursts in, angry and upset, and starts pacing around the room.)_

 **TANIKA**

How could he? I've been an obedient apprentice. I did everything he said for years! Years of torturous training, of wearing some skimpy outfit, of praying to a snake. A snake! All just so appease him. This is what I get? A mission designed to kill me? He didn't think for one second how it could've affected me. He didn't even care!

 _(TANIKA stops dead in her tracks, realising what she had said.)_

 **TANIKA**

He didn't care.

 _(Suddenly, ECHO and MADISON burst through the door, worried sick. They quickly come close, comforting her.)_

 **ECHO**

Tanika!

 **MADISON**

We heard what happened. Are you okay?

 **TANIKA**

No, I'm not okay!

 _(They sit down.)_

 **TANIKA**

I've been so good to him, guys; I've been so well behaved. I followed all of his rules, and he didn't care. He only cares when I do something wrong. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't win.

 _(She pauses.)_

 **TANIKA**

And now, he's gonna come back here, grab me by the arm and drag me to the punishment room. I yelled at him, guys, I am done for.

 _(There is a long pause. MADISON looks at ECHO, unsure. He nods, nervous but encouragingly.)_

 **MADISON**

Not necessarily.

 _(MADISON slides TANIKA a folded piece of paper. She slowly opens it, while MADISON continues.)_

 **MADISON**

I know you're really hesitant, but it's now or never. This is the perfect opportunity.

 _(After another long pause, TANIKA sets the paper aside, determination on her face.)_

 **TANIKA**

If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then you better have a good plan.

 **MADISON**

We do! It's simple.

 _(The three discuss quietly.)_

 **ECHO**

So? Are we really doing this? Are we really escaping?

 **TANIKA**

Hell yes.

 **MADISON**

Then come on!

 _(MADISON, ECHO and TANIKA exit.)_

 **SCENE 5: HALLWAY #1**

 _( TANIKA, ECHO, and MADISON run through a hallway, laughing and talking. TANIKA stops, spotting HAYDEN walking towards them.)_

 **TANIKA**

Uh oh.

 _(ECHO and MADISON both stop, confused.)_

 **MADISON**

What?

 **TANIKA**

Hayden.

 **ECHO**

Oh shit, what do we do?

 **TANIKA**

Nope. We're screwed!

 **MADISON**

No, no we're not. Echo, beside me, facing the wall. Tanika, Behind us. Whatever you do, -

 _(HAYDEN approaches.)_

Don't make eye contact.

 **HAYDEN**

What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up, Madison.

 **MADISON**

Oh, sorry, sir. We - I, I mean, I was just saying that it was very weird that Tanika wasn't in her room!

 _(ECHO steps on MADISON'S foot intentionally, causing her to stumble back into TANIKA, who gasps slightly. HAYDEN notices this.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Alright, fess up. Where are you hiding her?

 _(At this time, someone passes the group in the hallway. TANIKA quickly gets up and walks beside them, as if she were someone else. ECHO notices and points it out to MADISON.)_

 **MADISON**

Hiding who?

 _(HAYDEN pushes MADISON against the wall, ECHO taking the opportunity to run away, in TANIKA'S direction.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Bad move, sweetheart. You really are nothing but a ditsy little brat. How 'bout this? I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me where Tanika is, or else both of you are going to the punishment room. Clear?

 **MADISON**

Where's Echo?

 _(HAYDEN turns to find ECHO missing. He turns back to find MADISON running in TANIKA'S direction. He starts chasing after her.)_

 **SCENE 6: HALLWAY #2**

 _( TANIKA and ECHO are shown running but start to slow down to catch their breaths.)_

 **ECHO**

That went well.

 **TANIKA**

What happened to Madison? Where is she?

 _(ECHO goes to respond but is cut off by MADISON'S screaming. Him and TANIKA both look at where the voice is coming from.)_

Oh crap.

 **MADISON**

Run!

 _(HAYDEN appears behind her, as pissed as a bull. TANIKA and ECHO quickly realise what had happened and start running. The three of them get quite far before random hands come out of a door and pull them in.)_

 **SCENE 7: THE CLOSET**

 _( A light gets turned on, revealing ECHO, TANIKA, and MADISON in a closet along with two other kids. ECHO quickly recognises them.)_

 **ECHO**

Oh my god, thank the lord it's just you guys! Hey!

 _(ECHO goes in for a hug, leaving TANIKA and MADISON very confused.)_

 **MADISON**

Who is this?

 **ECHO**

Oh, this is Olivia and Isabelle! Guys, This is Madison, and this is Tanika!

 **OLIVIA**

 _(To TANIKA)_

So you're the girl that flipped off her master?

 **TANIKA**

What?

 **ISABELLE**

Everyone's heard. You freaked out at your master after the announcement. Why do you think we're here?

 **TANIKA**

To be honest, I really don't know.

 **ECHO**

Yeah, why are you guys here?

 **OLIVIA**

To help you out, obviously. We figured there would be something you guys needed.

 **ISABELLE**

So what's the plan?

 **ECHO**

We're getting the hell outta here. Climbing through the vents to the roof, then booking it.

 **ISABELLE**

Well, there's no better place than here. Let's go!

 **ECHO**

You're coming with us?!

 **OLIVIA**

Of course we are! This place is shit, and it'd be even worse without you.

 **TANIKA**

Well if we're gonna leave, we better do it quick, before anyone finds us.

 **MADISON**

If I may interject, this plan is insanely stupid.

 **ECHO**

What do you mean, Madison, this was your idea!

 **MADISON**

I know! But once we get to the roof, how the hell do we get down!?

 _(The room goes silent.)_

 **TANIKA**

We jump.

 **MADISON**

Jump? Are you nuts? That's a surefire way to get us killed! Or worse - Injured!

 **ECHO**

How is getting injured worse than getting killed?

 **MADISON**

If we get injured, someone will find us, and we'll be stuck here! At least if we die, we'll get some peace!

 **OLIVIA**

You got any better ideas?

 _(MADISON goes silent.)_

 **TANIKA**

Then we jump.

 **ISABELLE**

It's not that far, anyway.

 **TANIKA**

Okay, it's a plan. Now let's get outta here, and quick!

 **ECHO**

Fricking finally!

 _(ISABELLE uses a broom to pop open a vent, and everyone climbs the shelves to get out and exit.)_

 **SCENE 8: THE ROOF**

 _( The five kids are shown with shadows, crawling through the vents. They disappear offstage before reappearing on stage normally. They are now on the roof.)_

 **ECHO**

Oh jeez, this is-

 _(TANIKA sees a camera)_

 **TANIKA**

Get down!

 _(Everyone lies flat on the ground and crawls behind a vent that's sticking out of the rooftop. They all start to look around and capture their surroundings.)_

 **MADISON**

Holy shit, there's cameras everywhere!

 **OLIVIA**

Looks like we weren't the first ones to come up with this idea.

 **ISABELLE**

You know what? I think I've had enough death wishing for today. Time to go!

 **TANIKA**

We've gone too far to stop now. Look, freedom is literally right there!

 _(TANIKA points offstage. Everyone looks. OLIVIA crawls back into the vent. ISABELLE panics and starts running. She then jumps off of the roof, gets up and starts running away. She doesn't get far before a turret shoots her down.)_

 **ECHO**

ISABELLE!

 _(ECHO starts to run after her, but TANIKA grabs his arm before he can get far.)_

 **TANIKA**

Echo, get ahold of yourself! She's gone. If you go try to save her, you'll die.

 _(To group)_

Come on, guys. We have to find a way out. Now, if there are turrets on the ground, we've got to find a way to stop them.

 _(OLIVIA comes back out of the vent, carrying various hard items.)_

 **OLIVIA**

Maybe these can help.

 **ECHO**

This is why we're friends!

 **MADISON**

Well, what are we waiting for? The more we stay here, the more likely they'll discover we're missing before we get out of here!

 **TANIKA**

Alright, here's what we do. Everyone take some stuff and crawl over to the edge of the roof, where a turret stands. Carefully, drop the stuff on the turret. We've got one shot. Go.

 _(Everyone does as told, and most turrets get knocked down. However, a camera spots ISABELLE'S body, and sounds an alarm. ALL hears this. MASTERS start running out of the building, looking for the escapees. One finds ISABELLE and takes her off stage. HAYDEN runs on stage in a panic. Above, everyone on the roof huddles together in fear.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Tanika's missing! My apprentice, she's gone!

 **MASTER #1**

Echo Williams, Madison Chromat and Olivia Dunnstock are missing as well. Any correlation?

 **HAYDEN**

They're best friends! God damn, they're trying to escape. No! Not my little girl! I'm gonna find her, if it's the last thing I do!

 _(Shouting, to ALL)_

Can you hear me, brat? You made a big mistake, trying to escape from me. Get back here, you idiot! I don't wanna kill you.

 _(Walking off stage)_

Don't make me kill you!

 **ECHO**

Oh crap!

 **MADISON**

Tanika, are you okay?

 **TANIKA**

I'm … fine.

 **OLIVIA**

Well what do we do?

 _(TANIKA spots an opening, where there are no MASTERS.)_

 **TANIKA**

There! Run! Get out, and stay alone. They can't find us all if we're not together!

 _(Everyone on the roof quickly run over to the opening and jump off. After recovering from the drop, they run off stage. MASTERS run offstage as well, in different directions.)_

 **SCENE 9: THE FOREST**

 _( TANIKA runs on stage, lost and scared. She stops to look around, when she hears a voice offstage. )_

 **HAYDEN**

 _(Offstage)_

Tanika! Oh Tanika! Where are you?

 _(TANIKA freezes in fear once she first hears the voice, but quickly hides in front of a tree. HAYDEN enters, behind the tree, unknowing where exactly she is, but knowing she's close.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Tanika! Oh Tanika, please answer me. I don't want to have to punish you anymore than I have to. Just come out. We both know you want to. Aw, sweetheart, no response? Come on. Why so stubborn? Is it because of your friends? Oh don't worry, we took care of them. I was so shocked, I didn't know Echo could scream that loud.

 _(TANIKA gasps and covers her mouth. HAYDEN hears this and approaches her. He reaches around the tree, covering her mouth with his hand.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Boo.

 _(TANIKA jumps sideways, away from the tree and HAYDEN. He walks around the tree, facing her.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Oh don't look so scared, we both knew I'd find you eventually.

 _(TANIKA tries to run, but HAYDEN grabs her wrist before she can.)_

 **HAYDEN**

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a bad girl you are, trying to escape.

 **TANIKA**

You asshole, I'm not dealing with your bullshit anymore.

 **HAYDEN**

Oh don't be so stupid. Once you're back with me, I'll make sure you're back to your usual self again.

 **TANIKA**

That isn't going to happen. I-

 **HAYDEN**

Oh shh, shh, my apprentice. I promise I'll be gentle if you behave.

 _(TANIKA tries to punch HAYDEN, but he grabs her other wrist and swings her around, throwing her on the ground.)_

 **HAYDEN**

You're really going to wish you hadn't done that. Sadly, you did, so now I'm going to torture you mercilessly until you are screaming in pain. Understood?

 **TANIKA**

N-No! No, I don't want this!

 **HAYDEN**

I didn't ask if you wanted it, I asked if you understood.

 **TANIKA**

Well I don't!

 **HAYDEN**

What do you not understand?

 **TANIKA**

I don't understand what you think the definition of "no" is. I said no, and that means we're not doing it!

 **HAYDEN**

It doesn't matter if you say no.

 **TANIKA**

That's bullshit!

 **HAYDEN**

Hahaha, oh no. That's punishment, Tanika. Now, come on.

 **TANIKA**

I'm not going anywhere with you.

 **HAYDEN**

Oh, we'll see about that.

 _(HAYDEN grabs TANIKA'S arms and drags her off stage, kicking and screaming.)_

 **SCENE 10: THE GRAVEYARD**

 _( Two graves are shown, one for ISABELLE and one for TANIKA. An older OLIVIA and MADISON stand by the graves. ECHO stands off to the side. )_

 **ECHO**

Tanika never made it out. We called the cops as soon as we got out safe, but by the time police showed up, she was killed and the cult had moved to a new, unknown location. Our families had all been killed, and our family homes had been burnt to the ground. We all suspect it was the cult, as one last punishment for leaving. They never found anyone except Tanika and Isabelle. The autopsy found that Tanika had been tortured, raped and abused mercilessly, until she died from it all. That's it. No happy ending. No reuniting with parents, no smiles. Just pain.

 _(ECHO walks over to the graves. Blackout.)_


End file.
